Column-mounted vehicle transmission control assemblies heretofore have consisted of complex linkages which caused binding, created key extraction problems and were not well suited to steering columns in which the steering wheel is tiltable. What is needed is a column-mounted shift control which is of relatively simple construction, has no binding problems, and is well suited for use with a steering column of the type having a tilt steering wheel.
In accordance with the invention, a steering wheel unit is pivoted to the rear end portion of the steering column. A key-operated cylinder forming part of an ignition system for the engine is mounted on the housing of the steering wheel unit and is rotatable to an ON position to start the engine and an OFF position to stop the engine. The transmission control includes a gate mounted on the steering column having a plurality of spaced detents corresponding to the usual gearshift positions, and a gearshift lever movable relative to the gate and selectively engageable in any one of the detents. A gearshift blocker is supported on the steering column for movement to and from an operative position blocking movement of the gearshift lever away from the PARK position. The key-operated cylinder has an actuator. Means operated by the actuator in any position of the steering wheel unit within its range of limited pivotal movement in response to rotation of the cylinder to the OFF position moves the blocker to its operative position, blocking movement of the gearshift lever away from the PARK position.
Preferably the blocker is supported for pivotal movement and the means for moving the blocker includes a link on the steering column slidable in opposite directions and having a lost-motion pivotal connection with the blocker to pivot the blocker to its operative position when the link is slid in one direction and away from its operative position when the link is slid in the opposite direction. Preferably the means for moving the blocker further includes an arm pivoted on the steering wheel unit housing for movement by the actuator, the arm having a head engageable with a head on the link. The two heads preferably have arcuately formed, interengaging surfaces which are centered on the axis of the pivot axis of the steering wheel unit so that the actuator is effective to shift the link in any position of the steering wheel unit within its range of movement.
One object of this invention is to provide a transmission control for an automotive vehicle engine having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide a transmission control which is of relatively simple construction and is effective to be operated in all positions of the tilt steering wheel, which is rugged and durable in use and formed of a relatively few simple parts.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.